


Falling To Nothing- Undertale one shot

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Gen, Genderless Frisk, Im so cool don't mention it, Mt. Ebott, Past Abuse, Sad Frisk, Suicide Attempt, Summer, Weather, go with it, just pretend im cool ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6525730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did Frisk fall? Why did they go to Mount Ebott in the first place? Frisk has kept this story hidden for long enough. They decided it's time to let all her family and friends know the truth. And it ain't pretty, to say the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling To Nothing- Undertale one shot

**Author's Note:**

> Popped into my head, since I legit can NEVER find storys I want to read in the middle of the night, so I just wrote this at 4 in the morning lol.

Frisk couldn't take it anymore. The constant pain. The forceful and disgusting words and insults, the sorrow inside, and worst of all,the blame. It was always their fault, no matter where they went. It followed them like a ghost, a simple essence of their worst enemy. They sat in the enclosed space thinking these thoughts, and thinking of a way to escape it all.

They had thought about this before, many times in fact, but they had never actually took the plans into action. Tonight was different. Tonight, they would go through with it. But how? That is the real question.

Maybe they would simply hang themselves. But with what? And on where? The small dark room had no closet or anything, heck, it was literally a closet itself. Maybe use their blade to bleed to death. Nah. Vetoed that one. Too slow and painful. They wanted this to be quick and painless, unlike most of their 9 years of living in this cruel world. But what other way could they do it, being stuck in this room? They could crawl out the window, but its not far enough to kill them. 

This got the wheels turning. Maybe, just maybe, if the hopped out the window, and ran to the mountain in the distance, they could jump down the hole from the legend. I mean, if the legend is even true. People say those who climb Mount Ebott never return. That could be their salvation. Their way to freedom. Their escape from the horrors called life.

That would be it. Tonight. They will. They will set off, away from this asylum. Away from the place their parents sent them away too, since the doctors said they were crazy. 

Heh. Wish they could see them now, plotting their own suicide. Frisk wasn't insane at all until they stuck them here, and they haven't seen their parents in years. They probably left them. ditched them, to choke on the dust. They wouldn't be surprised if that was the case. If Frisk believed anything, it was to not trust anyone. And they meant ANYONE.

Through out their time at the asylum, Frisk had collected a few things, such as a bottle of medicine (never touched. Who knows what they are) A pad of paper (Yellowing, but still good enough to write on) a blade from a pencil sharpener (stole that little gem from the school area. No one even knows it is missing) and pen. (The ink was almost gone, but that't ok)

Frisk snatched up their paper and pen, and began to write a good bye note. Not that anyone would even care. They doubted that the workers would even come check on them for days, and then not even blink twice to their absence. That's alright. They never liked the nurses, dressed in their perfect pristine white clothes. Hmph.

Dear Anyone Who Bothers To Read This,

I don't have much to say, because as of right now, I hate you all. I hate my life. I hate me. But why should I let you see whats going on in my head? That's right. I shouldn't. You can't help me anyways. I'm broken beyond repair. You don't care. No one really does. Mom and Dad never did. All they did was yell and hurt me. No one even knew that. That's why they sent me away. Are you all brain dead? They didn't want me. That's why I am stuck here. No matter how much intensive therapy I am given, I can't be fixed. My heart was shattered years ago. Grandma couldn't support me, My aunt and uncle thought I was a brat, so here I am. Sitting in a bedroom the size of a cubicle, writing a pointless suicide note. Don't come looking for me. Why bother. I'm going to be dead anyways. Soon, I will be no more. What a relief. No more evil, no more pain, just emptiness. Sounds amazing to me. And to the one person who I loved, and still do, my sister, I'm sorry. Sorry Mom and Dad sent me away here, and you away somewhere else. I wish I could hug you one last time. You always told me it was going to be ok, that I am strong enough to get through this, but now, today, I can't. I have failed you, as your baby sister. Heh. You always tried to protect me from Dad's blows and Mom's words. Guess that's not enough. I love you, stay determined my sister. One day, we will meet again.  
Love,  
Frisk

That seemed pretty lengthy to them, as it had filled up 3 pages of the small palm sized notebook (front and back), but folded them all tight anyways. It would do. Now time to prepare.

Frisk Changed out of their gray gown that looked like all the other's, and unfastened the name tag that was clipped on the front. {FRISK} is all it read. No last name, no middle name, no age, nada. They flung this across the room, and it hit the window with a sharp SHING! and clattered to the hard tiled floor. 

Now, they changed into real clothes. The only real clothes they had. Grandma gave them to them a few years ago. Both articles were huge back then, but now, they fit perfectly, like pieces in a puzzle. The blue and red striped sweater was cozy and warm, and the jean shorts let her legs get some fresh air. The brown leather boots also were a bit snug, but they shoved their feet in anyways. 

Without a second glance back, Frisk tossed the note on their neatly made bed, and hopped out the open window. They fell for seconds, and landed with a thud. Ankle was twisted.

That didn't stop them from continuing on, and striding toward the mountain in long bounds. It took an hour, maybe two, to get there. Boy, had they under estimated the distance.

All along the way, they continued to whisper things to themselves, things people used to say to them. Then they would laugh. They would laugh hysterically, and to no end. It was comforting to talk to them self, even if it seemed crazy. To be honest, Frisk is crazy.

Reaching the foot of the mountain was a relief for them. The hardest part of their journey was complete. Now just to climb, and let them self fall to their death. Sounded inviting.

Inhaling a deep breath of fresh mountainous air, they began to climb the rocky mountain. After about 22 Feet up, they found a pathway that led around the mountain and up it gently and slowly. Frisk just wanted to get this over before they chickened out, so they rushed their feet and hurried up as quick as possible. Huffing and puffing they reached the end of the path way.

The ending was a giant hole. It looked almost welcoming. Frisk bent over and through down a pebble they collected from the ground, into the gaping hole. It fell a long ways, and made the silentest noise, it was so faint. Good. They would die quickly.

Closing their eyes, Frisk looked up toward the summer sky. Today was warm, with a nice hint of a breeze. Last weather they would ever feel. Nice. One last thought ran through their head as they prepared to fall down.

"I know, I'm a bad kid. But one day, I will change." It was the promise they made to their older sister years ago, when they were just a small child, simply 5 years old. 4 years ago. Wow. That was just before they were both sent away for the first time.

No matter now. Now, is time for death.

Frisk closed their eyes, and fell face forward into the gaping abyss, waiting for death, and smiled all the way.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are confused, Frisk decides to do Mercy, since they want to start over. Be the good child. Hopefully that makes sense. As I said, its really early so yep. 
> 
> Have a great day! Stay determined! <3


End file.
